Sweet Tears from Ocean Eyes
by Marital Love Affair
Summary: PG-13 just in case. Character death. Anzu Main Character. Don't like her? Tough. Anzu's boyfriend breaks up with her. Sucks I know. First try at angst.


**Sweet Tears from Ocean Eyes**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I doubt I ever will.

**Warnings :** This might have slight OOC-ness. Also, I'm not sure how much or if this can be counted as it, but there might be angst. Also, character death. Suicide actually.

**Reggie :** I was in one of my "moods" when I wrote this. Heh, I decided to make something after all this time. Enjoy if you can. Not really sure how my "writing skills" are after all this time.

* * *

He had left her, and cheated on her before he left her.

The man she had spent almost a year with left her. For a "_friend_", none the less.

She felt drowsiness from her 4-hour sleep come and tried to wipe it away, slowly getting rid of it. Tears ran along her dark blue eyes and down her cheeks as she remembered how she found it all out. The thought was killing her inside and she could feel herself slowly withering away from the cheerfulness she once had.

_

* * *

_

_-Flashback-_

_She slowly slithered down the hallway as she heard laughter from his room. Not just his laughter, but a woman's, also. The woman's laughter was an oddly familiar laugh, and did not bode well with her._

_Cerulean eyes looked through a small crack in the door, careful not to move it or make any shadow. Through the door she saw her boyfriend, Kaiba Seto, and the auburn-haired "friend", also known as Jounouchi Katsuya's sister, Jounouchi Shizuka, making quiet "small talk". Only few things were heard from the quiet conversation within the room._

_"So," the girl started uneasily, "when are you going to tell her about...us?"_

_"As soon as I can, dearest." (1)_

_"Please, if you could, try to tell her as soon as possible. This doesn't exactly feel right to me."_

_"Try not to worry about it, 'Zu-chan," he answered to the girl and silently gave her a kiss. She soon returned the kiss, and the girl watching broke down at the scene. She couldn't believe it._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

Just remembering the scene sent the girl into fresh tears. Who would of thought? Kaiba Seto, her boyfriend... correction, _ex_-boyfriend, was cheating on her with one of the people she thought of as friends

"Anzu," a small knock on her door got her out of her reverie of the past, "Anzu dear? Are you okay? Everything going alright?"

It was her mother at the door.

"Yes, mom," Anzu answered quietly, not sure if her mother had heard, and feeling bad for lying to one of her parents.

"Okay, dear. I was just checking on you. You seemed rather quiet up here."

"Mom, I'm fine. Really I am." She said back through the door.

"Alright then. Just making sure." Quiet footsteps were heard leading from the door as she slowly wiped away a tear that fell. The tear stung a good-sized "cut" on herwrist she got that same day.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_She waited demurely as the secretary called him to say he had a visitor. When he answered on the intercom, he told the woman he had a visitor, who simply replied with "It's a Miss Anzu, sir." After her answering that he let her go through to his office._

_On the way there, she listened to one of her favorite songs, "Breaking Up the Girl" by a band named Garbage._

_(In a modern culture  
My friend you must be careful  
They've got million ways to kill you_

_In this dangerous world  
There's an art to growing old  
Taking chances  
Magic happens_

_One mistake's all it takes  
And your life has come undone  
Walk away cause you're breaking up the girl  
It's a drag  
I know it's hard  
But you're tearing her apart  
Walk away cause you're breaking up the girl)_

_Walking further down the hall, she came upon his door, knocked, and stepped in still listening to her song. She never even noticed Shizuka sitting on the corner of the desk, or maybe she was just to caught up in the song._

_(I am afraid there's much to be afraid of  
__Here today and gone tomorrow  
Don't end up in the gutter  
Just like the one before  
You're just the same  
You're such a loser)_

_Without noticing she sang the last two lyrics she heard out loud causing both to stare at her in confusion. She then took off the headphones and looked at the man across from her._

_Ignoring his confused look, she answered simply, "I'm here because you told me to come."_

_"Oh yes, Anzu, we have something to say to you." He finished talking about Shizuka and himself._

_"What is it?" 'Wanted me to know about you and your little whore getting together?' she thought, not seeing that she said it out loud._

_"WHORE?" Shizuka screamed viciously, almost wanting to attack the girl with the fudge-colored hair._

_"Yes, Shizuka dear. A whore. As in a whore who is cheating with her ex-friend's now ex-boyfriend." Anzu answered bluntly, not feeling up to an argument or fight at the moment._

_The music was still on and her headphones started to blare out the song as they sat. Shizuka was still wanted to attack the girl who called her a whore, but decided against it thinking of how she could beat her from her years of excercises and dance lessons. Seto watched the two closely to see what might happen next, but when nothing happened he carried on with what he was saying._

_"Like you put so..." Seto stopped, looking for the word to use in his sentence, "candidly before, Me and Shizuka are now together."_

_"Ah, which means I am out of the picture, correct?" Anzu stood after putting up as much of an intelligent sentence as she could muster at the moment._

_"Yes, It does," he answered in truth. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible._

_"Alright then." She stood standing tall as she could at the moment. "Tell Moki- ...Mokuba and Noa I said bye."_

_"I will," was Seto's short and sweet reply._

_While Anzu was walking down the hall, the sound of the music followed suit, echo after echo hitting the wall making the sweet sound, and Anzu walked with it never missing a beat._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

The tears came again when she thought of it, leaving rivers of the salty liquid down her cheeks. Her thoughs changed with the colors of the rivers of liquid. They were soon turned from a crystal-clear color to a slight pink, then a crimson red.

The deep gash going down her arm (The "cut"), following the vein started seeping more of the liquid and she felt a few salty tears get mixed in with the color that led to her death. Feeling the stinging sensation of salt in her cut, she winced and took her face away from the wounds. Soon, footsteps were heard walking to her steps and her mother's ever-so cheerful voice fell to her ears.

"Anzu, dear, you have visitors."

Making strangled gasps from her oncoming death, she answered, "Who are they?", trying to sound as normal as possible. She had lost too much blood, so her on coming death was inevitable.

"It's us!" Mokuba yelled through the door, signaling it was him and his step-brother, Noa.

Getting no reply, her mother yelled again she had visitors, but soon opened up the door to be found with a grotesque sight of her daughter covered in her own blood. Slowly forgetting about the two crying boys, she ran to the body and cradled it in her arms.

Soft tears were heard as the same song of that fateful day was finishing its soft cries.

_(You're breaking up the girl  
You're breaking up the girl  
The girl...)_


End file.
